


For My Daughter

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: What would it look like if Alex and Maggie eventually had a baby? This is a lot of the kind of parent Maggie is, the show took that away from us and so here I am giving us what it would be.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. They Say Dads Are Supposed To Shape You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sandstonesunspear for letting me ramble and looking it over. 
> 
> It isn't beta'd just read so mistakes are mine. 
> 
> It is going to be multi-chapter and based on the song by Kane Brown of the same name.

**_They say dads are supposed to shape you, in a way I guess mine did_ **

**_I knew what I wouldn't do if I ever had a kid_ **

**_They say history repeats itself_ **

**_Well, I guess that's up to me_ **

**_Yeah, I grew up without a dad_ **

**_I'm gonna be the best one I can be_ **

Maggie was sitting against the pillows, Alex’s head on her chest whilst she was sat in between Maggie’s legs. Her hands were resting on Alex’s stomach and the smile on both of their faces had little to do with the amazing sex they had just had, and more to do with the news they had just had confirmed by their fertility doctor. 

Alex is pregnant. 

Very early stages, 3-4 weeks, but it was still a viable pregnancy. They had been trying for a little over a year, and this was the first time they had even had a positive reading on the pregnancy test. 

_ Maggie had sat with her back against the bathtub whilst Alex had put the toilet seat down and sat on that. They both were silent, watching Maggie’s phone tick down from 3 minutes. Once it hit the 00:00:00 they looked at one another and just looking into her wife’s eyes, Maggie felt calm. She stood up and reached for Alex’s hand, helping her to stand up.  _

_ “No matter what that stick says, I still love you.” Maggie pressed a kiss to her forehead and she felt Alex’s hand squeeze hers and her thumb stroke across the back of her hand. “We’ll be okay no matter what, we can try again.” They both knew the past 6 months had been hard, from finding a donor they wanted to use, to trying a few times with no results. Alex pressed a kiss to her lips and they moved together over to the stick reading the display screen -  _

_ Pregnant  _

_ 1-2 _ ****

_ Alex picked up the stick, staring at it as if she didn’t believe it. Their eyes met and Alex broke down, Maggie wrapped her up in her arms and they both held onto one another whilst they both cried. Once they calmed down enough Alex pulled away slightly and Maggie used one hand to wipe away Alex’s tears.  _

_ “We’re having a baby.” Maggie’s voice was raw and Alex smiled at her, the vocalisation making it that bit more real than words on a display screen.  _

_ “We’re having a baby!” She repeated, both of them smiling brightly, Maggie’s dimples out in full force, “We’ll have to make an appointment to get it confirmed.” _

_ “Yeah, we can do that after, we have to celebrate first.” Maggie had said whilst picking her wife up and carrying her to their bed.  _

_ It was the first time they had ever had a result, the past few times it had just read  _ **_Not Pregnant_ ** _ and Maggie knew everytime it broke Alex. It broke her too, but she remained strong and positive for both of them. Now they were finally getting somewhere. _

They had managed to see their doctor a few days later and He had confirmed what the test said. They both knew there was a risk of a false positive but this time it wasn’t, it was an actual positive reading and they were both so excited. 

As they lay there, Maggie was stroking her thumbs over Alex’s stomach as she held it and she couldn’t help but think about what kind of parent she was going to be. She knew that no matter what she would support their child and she would never abandon them like her parents had. She knew that she wasn’t going to be perfect, but she definitely wasn’t going to make those kinds of decisions. 

That protection began the day they read the reading on the stick and she had started taking her position as protector very seriously. Alex had breakfast waiting every morning, they only had decaf coffee in the house now and she made sure that Alex had lunch to take with her everyday. Even when life got hectic and they didn’t make it home for a proper meal, she made sure Alex had something nutritious and yummy to eat. Even if it meant one of the superfriends having to get it to her instead of Maggie. 

She may have had a dad for some of her life but during the most important years she was on her own to guide herself. He shaped the way she thought and the way she wanted to parent. The baby was barely the size of a peanut and she already knew that talking things through and being open and honest were the only means she wants to use when it comes to it. She wants to always let their kid know that no matter what decisions they make they will be loved and accepted and that they will never fear coming to her or Alex about anything.


	2. Someone To Scare The Monsters, When It's Dark In Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie doesn't do the monster check and Jamie calls out to her Mama scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So amid the chaos of Covid-19 I have been sent home as I have a underlying health condition, which sucks because I want to be supporting my team. But it also means I have lots of time to churn this story out. 
> 
> Feel free to come interact on tumblr @gwatson2304 and if you have any prompts feel free to shoot them over.

**_Someone to scare the monsters, when it’s dark in your room_ **

**_And not just say I love you, but show you what it means_ **

“Mummy, Mama!” The little voice carries through to where both women are tangled on the couch cuddling with a glass of wine they are sharing.

“Coming!” Maggie calls out, “Stay right here Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer, I will go and scare these monsters away and then will be right back for you to finish that story.”

Maggie dis-entangles herself and presses a kiss to her wifes head as she walks towards their daughters room. 

She opens the door and makes her way over to where she can see the 4 year old curled up, clinging onto her stuffed dog. 

“What’s the matter sweetie?” She asks as she sits on the edge of the bed. 

Jamie reaches out for her and once she is sitting in Maggie’s lap her head is pressed into Maggie’s chest, “You didn’t check for the monster before you left and now I keep hearing noises.” 

Maggie wraps her arms around the little girl tightly and rubs her back, “I’m very sorry, shall we have a little cuddle and then Mama will check everywhere and put on your special light?” 

She feels the little girl nod and she moves them against the pillows and under the covers. She gently rubs her back and plays with her hair, the same way that has soothed her since birth. Maggie hums a song with a slow tempo and she feels as Jamie relaxes into her, her breathing slowing and her grip loosens on Maggie’s shirt. After a little while has passed, Maggie slides her onto the bed and tucks the covers around her, making sure she has her favourite stuffed dog to cuddle. She smiles as she feels the little eyes watching her check under the bed, in the closet and even behind the curtain. Then the nightlight is switched on and a kiss is pressed to her daughter's head. 

“Sleep now, Mama and Mummy will be right down the corridor.” 

“Okay Mama, I’m okay now.” Another cuddle is exchanged and then Maggie slips out and makes sure the door is slightly ajar for extra light and so they can hear her if she cries out again. 

“Everything okay?” Alex says as she resumes her position on the couch, facing her wife. 

“Yeah, I didn’t do the monster check.” Maggie says as she takes the glass and has a sip of the wine. 

“Oh no!” Alex chuckles, knowing how serious Maggie takes her duties to their little girl. “She’ll sleep through now.” 

“For definite, the light is on for added measure.” Maggie places the glass onto the coffee table and reaches out for her wife's hand, running her thumb over the rings on her finger. Alex is smiling softly at her and she can’t resist leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. They exchange soft, lazy kisses for a little while, neither taking it too far knowing that their sleeping daughter could come tiptoeing out anytime soon. She still regularly ends up in their bed and neither mind nor wants to stop it anytime soon, she’s still little. 

“Shall we go and get into bed ourselves?” Alex says pressing her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“That sounds great.” Maggie gets up and clears away their plates and glass, then follows Alex into their room. They go about their routine, it’s so streamlined at this point that they go around one another without having to exchange any words. Toothpaste smiles are exchanged and hip bumps as they brush their teeth and then she gets into bed and gets Alex’s glasses ready for her to read her journal, whilst she is removing her contacts. Alex slips into bed and presses a kiss to Maggie’s cheel in thanks and then they both relax and read until they are both too tired to carry on reading. At that point they put away their reading materials and Maggie slides into position as the big spoon, making sure there is room left in front of Alex for when Jamie joins them. 

Maggie presses her face into the back of Alex’s neck and presses a kiss there, “I love you,” she whispers. 

Alex links their fingers and squeezes her hand, “I love you too babe.” As she is drifting off she hears Alex whisper, “Did you check for the monsters under our bed?” 

She chuckles against Alex’s neck and whispers, “The only monster you need to worry about is the one that will be climbing into bed with us in a few hours, so sleep whilst you can.” 

Alex brings Maggie’s hand up and kisses it then wriggles backwards so she’s even closer to Maggie, who shifts and wraps a leg over Alex’s. Life isn’t always so quiet for them but they cherish the nights where they can be home together and fall asleep together. 


	3. Someone to play catch with, out in the backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jamie play Baseball but Uncle Winn and Uncle James won't play properly so Mama Bear sorts them out

**_Someone to play catch with, out in the backyard_ **

“Throw it harder Mama, I can’t hit that!” Alex hears her daughter shout to her wife, as they practice for Jamie’s next game. 

The 7 year old was growing fast and they had let her pick a sport so she can work off all of the extra energy she has. After watching games growing up it had been a no brainer that she wanted to try out Baseball, and Maggie was glad because it was the sport she actually knew how to play and all of the rules to it. 

Alex watches through the window as Maggie throws the ball hard enough that Jamie can actually strike it and then watches as her daughter runs around the makeshift posts (plastic cones on the ground). James and Winn are supposed to be playing fielders but neither are doing a good job and Jamie manages a home run. 

Alex walks outside shouting, “Woo! Go baby! You are doing so well!” 

Jamie has a slight sulky look on her face, very similar to the one her Mama pulls. “Uncle James and Uncle Winn aren’t playing properly Mummy, I need them to actually field otherwise I won’t know what to expect at my game!” She comes over and sits in Alex’s lap. 

“Shall we get Mama to speak to them?” Alex wraps her in a cuddle as they talk.

“Yeah, they will listen to her because she scares them,” Jamie giggles at the thought. Even to the seven year old it’s funny that the two grown men are scared of her small Mama. She hasn’t seen the work side to Maggie, so doesn’t know just how tough she really is. 

“Maggie,” Maggie looks over from where she had been goofing about with the guys, Alex motions her over with her hand and she comes over quickly. She sits next to them and takes her daughters hand, “You need to talk to them about their fielding, Jamie is sad because they aren’t playing properly.” 

“Oh,” Maggie looks upset that her daughter is sad. “Mama will fix it right now babygirl, okay?” Jamie nods at her Mama and Maggie stands up pressing a kiss to her head then looking at Alex for some reassurance and finds it in her eyes. 

She walks over to the guys, her cop swagger out in full force. Her girls can’t hear what is being said, but they can see the expressions on James and Winn’s faces and they know that they won’t be messing around any more. 

Once Maggie is done they come over and apologise to Jamie, explaining that they didn’t want her to lose and so they didn’t play properly, but that they would from now on. She had given them both hugs and they knew they were forgiven. Maggie had stayed over by the batting cones and Jamie came running over to her. 

“Mama! They listened to you!” She throws herself at Maggie who catches her and picks her up, “You are the best Mama.” 

“I will do it anytime you need me to baby!” Maggie presses a kiss to her cheek, “Mama doesn’t like you being upset.”

Jamie snuggles into her neck and her little arms hold tighter to her Mama, “Love you Mama.” 

“Love you too.” Maggie feels herself getting overwhelmed by the moment, wanting her daughter to know she always has her back and will always protect her has been a high priority from the moment they found out Alex was pregnant. She holds tight to her for a few seconds and then says, “Shall we work on that swing a little more whilst your Uncles cook and we wait for Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena?”   
  


“Yes!” Jamie jumps down and grabs the bat, “I feel like I’m getting better Mama but just a little more work on it!” 

Maggie smiles down at her daughter and grabs the ball, “You are baby, it’s really improving, your aim is so much better too.” 

They play around, Maggie throwing the ball at different speeds until Kara walks in and Jamie drops her bat in favour of throwing herself at her Aunt. 

Alex comes over and wraps her arms around her neck and presses a soft kiss to her lips, “I love watching you two.” Maggie smiles at her wife and gives her another kiss. 

“It feels so good to be able to teach her and watch her get better at something we both love.” Maggie pulls her wife close and keeps her hands on the small of her back as she gives her a deeper kiss. They stop once they hear Jamie and Kara making fake sick noises and they both giggle at their silliness. Maggie runs over and picks Jamie up tickling her and Alex joins in until Kara “saves” Jamie. 

“Aunt Kara, Mama taught me a really good stance and a cool way to swing the bat to hit the ball at full force.” Jamie brags as they sit and eat their Barbecue.

“That’s awesome! You will have to show me when we finish dinner.” Kara says, looking over to Maggie and they share a smile. Kara takes her aunt duties very seriously and she knows how much of an amazing mum Maggie is. 

Alex watches the interaction and she can’t help but beam at her daughter and how she lets everyone know how much her Mama loves her and looks after her. It amazes Alex because when they first discussed children Maggie was so against it but ever since they decided to try and then from the moment they found out Jamie was growing inside of her, all Maggie has done is put all of her love into their little girl. Everyone knows how much she is willing to do for their little girl and Jamie loves her Mama just as much. The bond they have is so strong and Alex couldn’t have asked for anything more. 


	4. Yeah I'll Never Be Perfect, But Sure As Those Lines Are Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty (not too much). Jamie interrupts Maggie whilst she is working from home, Maggie is incredibly stressed and shouts, then feels awful.

**_Yeah, I’ll never be perfect, but sure as those lines are pink_ **

“Mama! Mama! Can you do this for me?” Jamie comes barreling into Maggie’s home office whilst Maggie is in the middle of reading some important documents for an upcoming court case that she has to give evidence at.

She doesn’t respond to Jamie, needing to make her way through the document and Jamie knows the rules about when Maggie is working in her office. 

“Hey Mama!” Jamie shouts loudly as she walks over to Maggie’s desk, “I just need you to -”   
  


“Jamie! You know the rules.” Maggie doesn’t even look at what her daughter is asking her to do, she just dismisses her. The stress headache from the documents making her not think clearly, just wanting to get to the end of the lengthy piece. 

“But Mama.” Jamie sounds dejected. 

“NO!” Maggie doesn’t mean to shout. As soon as she does she feels awful and turns to talk to her daughter, but it’s too late. The footsteps of the little girl can be heard running towards her bedroom. 

Making rests her arms on the armrests of her chair and presses her thumb and finger into her temple. She never shouts. She hardly ever gets frustrated with Jamie. She remembers growing up how busy her dad was and how little time he had for her and her siblings. She never wants Jamie to feel like work is a priority over her. 

Maggie stands up and walks towards the bedroom of her daughter. As she gets closer she can hear that Alex has already gotten to the room first and it makes her feel even worse.    
  


“I’m sure Mama didn’t mean to shout, you know she loves you and wants to help you out anytime you need it.” She can hear Alex’s muffled voice, she can just picture that her wife is kneeling by the bed whilst their daughter is hiding under her covers not letting anyone in. 

“But she did.” Jamie’s voice is sad and Maggie can hear that she is crying. She slides down the wall and rests her head on her knees, tears falling down silently. “She shouted at me and she didn’t want to help.” 

“Mama has a very important case coming up, you know the rules about when she is working in the office.” Alex tries to reason with the 7 year old. 

“She could have said it nicely. She ignored me at first and then shouted.” She can hear the sobs wracking their daughters body and she is frozen in place on the floor. She remembers how many times her dad would shout at her or ignore her and how she felt like he didn’t care. She felt like his work was much more important than his family. Up until now she has always made sure work was never a priority and she has messed it up. 

She stands up and walks to the door, it is mostly shut so she knocks on it gently. 

“Go away Mama.” Jamie’s voice is clearer, Alex has obviously managed to coax her out from under the covers, “I want Mummy right now.” That breaks Maggie, Jamie has always gone to her. Even when Alex has gotten to her first as soon as Maggie is there too Jamie is with her. Their bond has always been that way. She tries not to sound like she is crying. 

“Please baby girl, let me come in and say sorry,” Maggie presses her forehead to the door, “Mama didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“NO!” Jamie copies exactly how Maggie had sounded and it breaks Maggie. She stands outside the door and can hear Alex talking to Jamie, telling her she should hear her Mama out. 

She turns to walk away when she feels a little hand in hers. She looks down and Jamie looks as distraught as she feels. She bends down onto her knees and wraps the little girl up in her arms. 

“I really am sorry,” Maggie looks into her eyes as she talks, “Mama was reading something very important and she had a headache. But she shouldn’t have shouted at you. You are more important than anything I have to read okay?” 

“But you did shout.” Jamie says, her lip trembling as she thinks about Maggie shouting at her. 

“I know and I shouldn’t have, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you or that you aren’t important. Sometimes Mama has to do stuff and it means I can’t help you right then. But I will always find time okay?” Maggie tries to catch her eye and when she does Jamie nods at her. She wraps her up in a big cuddle and she feels Jamie fist the back of her shirt and burrow her face into Maggie’s neck. “I love you Jamie.”   
  


“I love you too Mama.” Jamie whispers into her neck. “Can you help me now?” 

“Of course, but then Mama has to finish what she was doing.” Jamie lets go but holds her hand, taking her into her room. 

“I just need you to sew Gertrude’s nose on again, it came off whilst we were playing in the backyard.” 

Gertrude is the stuffed dog that Kara and Lena had purchased for Jamie when she was four and kept asking for a puppy. 

“You know your Mummy is way better at sewing than I am,” Maggie says grabbing the sewing kit from the cupboard they keep it in and taking a seat at the table. “Let me see her.” Jamie passes the stuffed dog over and Maggie goes about sewing her back together. When she is finished and the needle is put away Jamie hops up onto Maggie’s lap and cuddles into her, holding onto Gertrude. Maggie rests her head on the little girl's shoulder and wraps her arms around her tight. “Your Mummy had to sew my shoulder before. I got hurt whilst we were working and your Mummy did such a good job that I only have a teeny scar now.” Maggie smiles at the memory, remembering how she had wanted Alex to be jealous that she was going on a date. 

“Did you sew Mummy’s scar on her shoulder too?” Jamie asks innocently. They hadn’t talked to her about the tank. She is still too young. Maggie stiffens a little at the mention of the scar but then Alex says,

“No, Mama did hold my hand though, whilst the Doctor did it for me.” She walks over to them and presses a kiss to Maggie’s temple and wraps her arms around both of them. Maggie looks up at her, letting her know she will talk to her about what happened later. 

Jamie snuggles into both of her Mums and then Alex scoops her up, “Let Mama get back to work now, and we can all snuggle together later.” 

Maggie stands up and gives Jamie a kiss, then gives Alex a proper kiss which makes Jamie say “gross” and push their faces apart, they both laugh and Maggie blows a raspberry on her hand. “Mama! Go work! That was gross!” 

Maggie laughs as she walks down the corridor to her office and sits back into her chair. Preparing herself for a few more hours of reading. As she’s getting into it she hears the door open and close and watches as a cup of coffee appears next to her papers. Then the hands of her wife are on her shoulders, giving her tense shoulders a much needed massage. 

“Relax baby,” Alex says softly as she presses her thumbs in, just the way Maggie needs her to. She begins to relax and carries on reading whilst Alex helps her. When she is done she wraps her arms around Maggie and rests her head against Maggies and just stands there for a minute. Maggie knows what she is doing, and it works because a few minutes later she puts the papers down and spins her chair so Alex is standing in between her legs. 

“You okay?” Alex asks, moving the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears, then she takes a seat in her lap facing her. Maggie puts her hands under Alex’s thighs to hold her steady and she rests her forehead on Alex’s chest. 

“I feel like shit,” she says quietly, “I never shout at her.”

“I know baby, but it’s not never going to happen.” Alex rubs her back soothingly and preses a kiss to the side of her head, “You and I both know she adores you and as long as you talk to her about why you shouted she will be okay.”

“I don’t want to be like him.” Maggie admits, close to tears.

“You’re far from him babe. You are an amazing Mama and I couldn’t be prouder that you are who I have a kid with.” 

Maggie makes eye contact with Alex, who is sporting her proud mum smile. The one she gets normally when she is watching Maggie and Jamie together. Maggie leans in and presses a kiss to her wife’s lips. 

“Thanks babe,” Maggie moves her hands to Alex’s back and pulls her in for a tighter cuddle. Needing the pressure to feel like Alex is holding her together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. And so does Jamie, even if she was hurt for a little bit, she is still Mama’s little girl,” Alex says as she squeezes Maggie with just the right amount of pressure. After years of being together she knows just what Maggie needs. “I’m gonna go now so you can finish that paper, but Mrs Sawyer-Danvers you best be finished by 6 so we can have dinner as a family.”   
  


Maggie laughs at Alex’s attempt at being stern, “Yes ma’am, I will be at the table, hands washed and ready to eat.” 

“Good.” Alex gives her one last kiss then gets up off of her lap. Maggie watches as she walks away and admires how beautiful her wife looks even after the years of being together. She turns back around once the door is shut and takes a big gulp of the coffee Alex brought in, then gets stuck back into her work. 

By the time 6 has rolled around she is at the table ready to eat as a family and then spend time with the two most important ladies in her life. She knows that she isn’t going to be a perfect parent, but she doesn’t want to break the trust Jamie has in her. She hates it when the little girl is upset and it’s even worse when it’s because of her. It’s the reason Alex is the main enforcer in the house. She might be a badass cop but at home she definitely isn’t in charge. But she knows Alex is right and as long as she talks to her daughter and explains the reasoning behind things it will all be okay in the end. That’s all she can think as Jamie recounts stories from her week at school and then as they all settle on the couch together and watch Frozen for what feels like the thousandth time. She lets Alex’s reassurances wash over her and she knows she is doing a better job than her parents did and that’s all that she wants. 


	5. Someone To Put Their Foot Down When You Want A Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants a tattoo but Maggie is sure she will regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really been inspired to write this recently but I had a chapter ready to go. 
> 
> Not beta'd but hopefully okay :)

_Someone to put their foot down when you want a tattoo_

“Yeah I’m thinking something like this.” Maggie hears Jamie talking to her friend as she walks past her door and can’t help but wonder what they are talking about. 

“Hey J, do you guys want anything?” She asks as she peeks her head into the open door.

“I think we’re okay Mama,” Jamie answers smiling up at her. 

“I’m okay, thanks though Mrs Sawyer-Danvers.” Jamie’s friend answers.

“Eva, call me Maggie, you’re over here so much you know we’re not formal here.” Maggie says, smiling at the other girl. She is so glad Jamie has good friends who are clever and stay on the right track. 

“Okay, Maggie.” Eva replies. They have the same interaction every time, the blonde girl comes from a stricter household and Maggie likes that she has good manners. “You girls up to much before practice?” 

Jamie looks slightly aloof as she answers, “Not much, just talking.” 

“About anything good? Or is your Mama not allowed to know?” Maggie jokes. 

“Mama you know I tell you everything!” Jamie responds. “We’re just talking about tattoo ideas.” 

“You’re not old enough yet though.” Maggie tenses up a little. “Plus, you know me and your Mum want you to wait a little bit, to make sure it’s exactly what you want.” 

“I know, but I really am set on this.” Jamie is almost pleading with her. Her 18th birthday is only a month away and Maggie knows she can’t stop her legally but Jamie values her and Alex’s opinions enough that it would stop her.

“Jamie, we talked about this.” Maggie sighs a little, “Let’s discuss it with your Mum, later.” Maggie closes the conversation. She doesn’t want to embarass Jamie in front of her friend if they get into it over the tattoo. It has been a hot point of tension in the house for the past few months, since they asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she asked for money towards the tattoo. 

“Okay.” Maggie can tell Jamie isn’t happy with the conversation, but she is also respectful enough to not continue it when Maggie has said to stop. Maggie knows Jamie is responsible and has been thinking this through for a while but she and Alex are concerned that she is rushing because she is legally allowed one. They don’t want her to wait for a long time, just a little while to see if the buzz for a tattoo is still there. 

“Shall we leave for practice now?” Eva asks, sensing the tense situation. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home straight from practice.” Jamie replies, grabbing her bag and going towards the door. She turns back and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek, not annoyed enough to say bye to her Mama properly.

“Love you J.” Maggie says, wrappingo her in a hug. 

“Love you too Mama.” Jamie is obviously in a grump but Maggie will let her think it through and talk it out later. She knows Jamie is like her, and if she tries now it will be a major argument. If she lets her have time to simmer then it will be a calmer more constructive conversation after practice, when Alex is home. 

Alex gets in a little while before Jamie is due back and she looks exhausted when she comes through the door. Maggie is on the couch, legs tucked underneath herself reading a book. 

“Hey baby.” Alex says as she pulls off her boots and puts them on the rack. Maggie hears her go into their room and when she comes out a few minutes later she is in a soft pair of sweatpants and one of Maggie’s old NCPD shirts that she claimed a long time ago. 

“Hey love.” Maggie puts her book down and holds her arms out for her wife. They end up laying on the couch facing one another and Maggie holds into Alex, rubbing her back and they exchange soft kisses. “Long day baby?” Maggie says softly.

Alex sighs, “Yeah, just glad I get to come home to you.” Alex leans in and grips the back of Maggie’s shirt a little tighter as they kiss more passionately. It brings back memories of before Jamie and nights spent exploring one another after having spent days apart doing their jobs. Maggie smiles into the kiss, loving the fact that now they are both home every night (unless there is a National disaster) and they get to have family time. Most evenings they get time alone just the two of them and its helps keep the foundations of their relationship just as strong as they were back then. 

“Gross guys!” They hear Jamie say as she walks through the living room. 

Alex chuckles and turns her head to look at their daughter, “You should be glad your mums are still this in love.”

Jamie makes a grunting noise, “Not when I have to walk on you making out like teenagers.” 

“As if I haven’t caught you and Steph on the couch when you think I’m working in the office,” Maggie reminds her, laughing a little. 

“Mama!” Jamie huffs whilst taking a seat in the armchair. “Can we talk now Mums home?”   
  


Alex looks up at Maggie and Maggie nudges her so they are sitting up and both looking at Jamie, holding hands and leaning into one another. 

“You can start.” Maggie says, hoping that having the conversation open and calm will make it go the way she wants it to. 

“I’m going to be 18 and I really want to get this tattoo done. I’m not just rushing into it because I’m legally allowed.” Jamie sits forward, arms resting on her knees as she speaks. The desperation evident on her face. “I really want you guys to give me the money towards it as my present but even more than that I want you to be okay with me getting one.” 

Maggie looks to Alex first, “We get where you are coming from, but we still think you should wait a little bit. Just see if you still want it in a few months.” Alex keeps calm as she speaks.

“But Mums! I have been thinking about this for so long now!” Jamie is visibly getting upset. 

“We know. But we also know what it is to do things and regret them.” Maggie says, “I think you are going to seriously regret it and I refuse to say that I am happy for you to get one.” Maggie’s tone changes towards the end and Jamie sits up straighter. Both women clearly getting het up and annoyed that the conversation isn’t going in the direction either of them wanted. 

“Aunt Lena has tattoos though and you guys never say anything about them.” Jamie tries to argue, desperation and anger lacing her tone. 

“Aunt Lena regrets her back tattoo,” Maggie bites back, “Just ask her. She considered laser surgery on it.”

Alex nods, remembering talking to her sister in law about the procedure and how much pain comes with it. She ultimately decided she couldn’t face it because of the amount of times and sessions it would take. 

“I’m not going to regret mine though!” Jamie stands up, and Maggie gets to her feet as well. 

“But if you do then you have wasted money and it’s on your body for life. Even laser removal doesn’t always work completely.” They stand staring at one another, the tension thick. 

“We aren’t getting anywhere except from wound up. So Jamie you go and shower and get changed from your Baseball stuff and then we can have dinner together.” Alex reasons with them both, neither of them look at her though. “Now. Please Jamie.” 

“Fine.” Jamie storms off down the hallway to her room and closes the door loudly, not quite slamming it. 

“We aren’t going to sway her.” Alex says sitting back down and leading Maggie with her, who rests her head on her shoulder. 

“I know.” Maggie sighs, sounding defeated. “I just don’t want her to regret anything.”

“I know babe.” Alex presses kisses to the side of her head and holds her tight for a little while. 

The next month is full of very similar conversations and the tension in the house surrounding Jamie’s birthday is high. Alex hates it when Maggie and Jamie disagree, normally it’s Alex and Jamie who butt heads. They have a different dynamic to her and Alex, Jamie loves her just as much but it’s just different to her and Maggie’s relationship. 

The day of her birthday they have a party at the house and all of their family is there, plus all of Jamie’s baseball team and her other friends. She has a great day and Maggie and Alex are glad it goes off without a hitch. They can tell she is disappointed when she doesn’t receive money from them, but the Baseball Jersey, new shoes and assortment of other gifts they got her are met with appreciation and kisses and hugs for them both.

A week after her birthday she brings it up again. 

“Mama, please.” Jamie is trying to reason with her, but Maggie is still putting her foot down. 

Maggie sighs and presses her fingers to her temple, “Jamie, we have gone round and round. I think you should wait a while longer.” 

Jamie looks so dejected as she puts a drawing down in front of Maggie. It’s a rainbow, the style is clearly going to be watercolour and across the rainbow are pawprints in different sizes. Maggie always called Jamie her little bear, and Alex and her were always Mama and Mummy Bear. Running next to the rainbow is writing that says “Whilst I’m making my own path, I’m using your footsteps as guidance.” 

Maggie holds the paper and looks up at Jamie with tears in her eyes. 

“I told you I won’t regret it. It’s for you and Mum.” Jamie sits in her lap and they share a cuddle. Something that doesn’t happen often because Jamie claims she is too grown up now, but not too grown up to occasionally need her mums to hold her. Maggie might have put her foot down at first but they both know it won’t be long before Jamie has the ink she has wanted for so long.


End file.
